Pokemon Beginings
by lightningshark
Summary: lightningshark gets his first pokemon in the Verlatian Region and starts a journey to the Johto Pokemon Championships. Along the way he is stoped the plans of a new evil orginization Team Darkness. mild cursing in some chapters.Rewriting 4,chap 1 and 2 up
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any related characters, ideas, or any thing else related to Pokemon.

I rewrote the first chapter because I was lazy the first time and now I improved the chapter review and let me know how I did thanks.

Chapter 1

"_Lightningshark get your butt out of bed_" JC, my fathers Talking Kabutops said

"10 more minutes JC" I asked

"_No, I gave you a warning, Thunder_" JC said as he fried me with the most powerful electric attack

"Thank you for the morning refreshment" I said after I shake off the jolt

"You should get an electric Pokemon because you love the voltage so much" my Father said as I finished getting ready "your license arrived in the mail, you better hurry to the lab to get your first Pokemon" my father added

"Thank you" I said running out of the house

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The trip to the lab was not very long and when I got there an assistant was opening the lab

"Hello I see you got your license, you are here to get your starter Pokemon." The assistant said

"Yes I am" I told the assistant as I was shown into the lab

I was greeted by a woman with long green hair, and a large white lab coat

"Hello I'm professor Maple we have three Starters Bulbasaur, Cyndaquil, and Mudkip. Which one will you choose" the woman asked

"I choose Cyndaquil" I said picking up Cyndaquil's ball

"Just to let you know that Pokemon is bizarre it Knows thunder shock, ember, Thunderbolt, and flame tackle" Professor Maple said

"Alright I got a Fire-Electric Pokemon" I said joyfully as I let Cyndaquil out of its ball

Cyn-da-quil the fire Pokemon said as it zapped me

"You have the best Thundershock attack to" I said as I left the lab thanking Professor Maple

As I got outside the lab there was a shadowy individual standing in front of me

"Give me your Pokemon, this here is a robbery" the robber yelled

"Let me think about it uuh no" I said as I started to walk away

"Yo think you so tough not when I am through you wont" The robber said

"What did they kick you out of Preschool" I said to the robber

"That it Magnimite, Lairon go" the robber yelled calling out his pokemon

"Cyndaquil, here is our first battle use ember on Magnimite and then use flame tackle on Lairon" I said

Cyndaquil assailed Magnemite with ember causing it to faint; using the momentum from the first attack Cyndaquil landed a powerful flame tackle on Lairon

"Now finish off Lairon with a second ember attack" I yelled as Cyndaquil overwhelmed Lairon with ember

"This is not over" the robber yelled as he ran away

"You are awesome Cyndaquil" I told Cyndaquil as I headed back to my house to celebrate my birthday

-------------------------------------------------------------------

When I got home my mother cuddled Cyndaquil. And he seemed to like all the attention he was getting as well as the food. I got several poke balls, a large unabridged reference books and a new outfit.

When it got too late we all went to sleep

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I will start work on chapters 4,8 soon


	2. Chapter 2

Fatgardener thanks for your help good luck with your story

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any related characters, ideas, or any thing else related to Pokemon.

**Chapter 2**

The next day I woke up at 5:30 in the morning and headed out of the house I decided to walk by the river for a while as I was walking a wild Kabuto appeared from the river bed. I had seen this Kabuto before. I had become friend with this Kabuto a year ago. While observing Kabutos in there natural habitats, I had discovered it injured and laying on its back. I quickly healed it and we became best friends it wanted to join me but it was not going to join me with out a fight.

"Go Thunder" I said calling out cindiquil

"I hope you don't mind me calling you Thunder for now on" I asked cindauil

"cinda-quril" he replied

Thunder use a flame tackle and follow it up with a scratch" I yelled.

Thunder ran towards Kabuto tackled it with the flame on its back and then scratched Kabuto

Was sent flying into the river but it came right back out and used a water gun and scratch on Thunder both were critical hits

"Thunder Use another scratch attack and then use tackle"

Kabuto was preparing for a absorb attack when Thunder slammed into Kabuto knocking him on his back so I throw a luxury ball at Kabuto the ball closed and clicked twice and then locked.

"Welcome to the team Kabuto"

"Thunder return" I said bringing back cindiquil

So I continued walking eventually I ended up walking down to the canal to decide what to do next. While walking I came across a kid my age with a charmander wearing an apple green bandana around its head.the kids name was Street and we had been friends for years. Street and his charmander had apparently passed out next to a tree while fishing. All of sudden his rod had a bite and the rods end had hit Street square in the head. Both Street and the charmander woke up, charmander seeing the indent on the kids face the charmander started to laugh hysterically. I just stood there with a sweat drop running down my face.

The Street's rod had fallen into the water where it had disappeared.

"WHAT, Ok"

"WHAT, YAAA"

"Hi name is street, and this is my Charmander Coles" Street said introducing himself

"Char-Char- mander" Charmander added

"Remember me it's Lightningshark" i shouted at street

"ok now i remember you, how is your father" street said

"Fine, how long have you been sitting here" i asked

"Lost track of time a month ago" street said thinking Very hard

" mostly Sleeping and Practicing Stuff" street said

"Would you be interested in fishing" street asked changing the subject

"Sure, although I do not know how to" i said

"It's easy, so don't worry it all you have to do is to cast the rod and wheel it back it in "when it gets a bite" street explained

"Do you mind If I let my Pokemon out of there balls to relax" I asked Street

"You have Pokemon" he said surprised

"Yes I have two Pokemon" I replied

"How did you get two" he asked

"I was given the first, and i caught the second" I responded

"How come everyone can catch Pokemon and I still can't" he said

"Do you have poke balls" I asked

"A what" he asked

I pulled out and handed him five regular poke balls

"I thought these things just held Pokemon" he stated

"In order to catch a Pokemon you must weaken it first then throw the ball at it." I informed street

"Cool so let's try it" he said

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As street was fishing he fell asleep next to the tree like before and a little while later the rod hit him in the head again and Coles started to laugh like before.

When street woke up he noticed me reading a book

"What are you reading" he asked

"A guide book for Pokemon leagues in other regions" I replied

"Are there good fishing spots in other regions" he asked

"Lots of good spots including one excellent one in Kanto and Johto" I informed street

"If you are not planning anything for a few months lets go check this Kanto- Johto region" street proposed

"I guess it will be fun" I said

"But I have to get home" I added


	3. Chapter 3

Fatgardener thanks for your help good luck with your story.

some of the moves street orders his pokemon to use are wrestling moves. spear is a move similar to headbut but hits with users sholder instead of head.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any related characters, ideas, or any thing else related to Pokemon.

this chapter occurres a few days after Lightningshark(L.S) shows Street his new pokemon.

**Chapter 3**

"Thunder, Truslow are you hungry" I asked my new Pokemon

"Cinda- quill" Thunder said happily

"K-A-B-U-T-O" Truslow cried cheerfully

"Ok here is some Pokemon food I made I hope you like it" I said handing them two bowls of food

Truslow ran up to his bowl and ate the contents gleefully

Thunder sat and looked at the bowl

"What is the matter Thunder dose the food smell bad" I asked Thunder

Thunder nodded and I dropped a few pokeblocks in his food and Thunder started eating

I heard street knocking at the door and invited him in.

"L.S. do you want to battle" street asked

(Not in the house, Coles keeps putting holes in the walls, so it will take place outside away from the house) my fathers Kabutops said

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This will be a one on one battle when the opponents Pokemon is unable to battle you are the winner ready go" Kabutops stated

"Truslow go" I yelled

"It's your turn Coles" Street said to Coles

"Coles use a spear" street ordered

"Truslow wait for Coles to get closer and then use water pulse" I said calmly

Coles was hit by the ultrasonic waves and sent flying towards Street

"Coles are you ok, use flamethrower" Street told the confused fire lizard

"Not a good idea Street" I said as Cole was shooting the flamethrower in every direction

"Truslow use surf an end this match before Coles causes any more damage" I yelled

A wave crashed on top of Coles knocking it out

"Charmander in unable to battle Kabuto is the winner" Kabutops stated

"Wow that's is a high level Kabuto you have" Street said

"Coles is a great Pokemon if it was not confused the battle would have been longer"

"i want a rematch sometime L.S" street asked

"sure i will let you know when i want a rematch" i replied

-------------------------------


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

I was eating breakfast with my parents. It had been several weeks cents I meet Street and not much had changed he was still sleeping all day and then getting hit in the head with the fishing rod.

"Mike wake up you are daydreaming I want you to go to visit your grandfather in Johto" my dad said

Handing me two ferry tickets

"The second is for Street, if he wants to go"

(I am sure Street's father will give him a second Pokemon when street tells his father his is going on a journey, but G-wiz will be happy seeing his son doing something other then sleeping and fishing all day) my dads Kabutops said telepathically

"True Street is more lazy then his father was" my dad added

(Good point) Kabutops said

As I headed out of my house I saw street asleep on my front lawn

"Street wake up"

"hhhhhhuuuuuhhh" street yawned

"I have two ferry passes to Johto" I told street

"I thought we where going to Kanto" street asked

"Change of plans I have to visit my grandfather in goldenrod city" I answered back

"The ferry laves tonight at 4:56 pm so if you are coming make sure you are prepared" I added

"Ok I am going tell my dad about these changes" street said

"If you are on the way home there is a store I want you to check out. This store has items for Pokemon breeders but if you know what you are doing it can be beneficial for trainers.

We headed down to the store when we arrived street was flabbergasted we entered the large store there where bookcases with Pokemon encyclopedias, Pokemon hold items, Pokemon food, all kinds of poke balls, electronics, pokeblocks, cloze, equipment, shoes, and more.

"What are those square things" street said pointing to the poke blocks

"Those are pokeblocks, candy for Pokemon that help its overall performance in contests" I said

"What's a contest" street asked

"I will show you later" I responded

you go look around I got to pick up some things let me know when your finished so I can use my membership card call your father and make sure he did not get some of this stuff already" I told street

I walked up to the service counter and I was handed a heavy backpack and a sash shoulder bag for poke balls a few books and other small items.

"Ok my dad got me a map, poke gear, and a set of close but he told me to get a Johto map card".

"What about supplies?" I asked

"Yeah he got me that too" street replied

"For the map cards I would suggest getting the world pack"

Street paid for his items I showed my membership card, discount card, and employ discount card and we left the store and returned to are homes to get ready for are trip to Johto.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any related characters, ideas, or any thing else related to Pokemon.

**Chapter 5**

The Ferry was late like always but when it arrived it was larger then I thought instead of being the small ferry's I have seen docking here before. This was an ocean liner.

I should have told you your dad still can not tell the difference between a ship and ferry my fathers Kabutops said

My father smiled "take care of your self and don't forget to call when you can"

Street walked up to me with his father and said "I thought you said it was a ferry"

"I did to until a few minutes ago" I informed street

"mike good to see you again how's the farm and how is my old Kabuto" g- wiz talking to my father

"I sent it to my brother in northern Verlatan in Thios" my dad told G-wiz

"ok on rout 601, Verlatan regional's good times we had back then" g-wiz said

TOPEZ FERRY LINE READY VERLATIAN TO JOHTO BORDING

"Better get going before you miss the boat" my father stated

"Don't for get to call when you get there" G-Wiz said

Street and I said good bye to are parents as we boarded the ferry. T ferry had a restaurant, several stores, poke center and a arena. We found the cabin we were staying in and put are stuff a way street turned on the TV and started to flip through the channels

"LS I caught two more pokemon before I left a mime jr and a torchic well my mom gave me mime jr" street said relising his two new pokemon Coles woad on streets shoulders and did not stay in a poke ball all three of streets pokemon played on the flore

I also relised it was time for cindaquil and kabuto to have some fun.

"Street put on channel 4 there is a contest about to begin"

"welcome fans to another wonderful contest in boxwood town let see are contestants" the aniseed yelled a group of 20 contestants took the stage the five pokemon in the room stared in aw of the contestants pokemon performances the wiers of the first round were announced the 8 that would go on to the second round were announced and the show went to commercial.

Relising street was asleep Coles ran up to street and poked him to wake him up. All the pokemon joined Coles on the bed except for truslow who decided it was happier on the floor.

The contest resumed with a Chameleon and a vileplume battling the match was over quick with Chameleon using a fire blast flamethrower combo. The third match was between a blaziken and a delcatty. Delcatty's trainer was a girl with black hair a white beach hat with a poke ball imprint on it she was also wearing a white tank top with a red many skirt.

"She's hot I'd do her" Street said

"You say that about every girl you see" I assumed

"True" street shot back

Blasiken used blaze kick on delcatty bring the girls bar down ¾ of the way

"Delcatty use charm" the girl yelled

Charm hit blaziken and it began to roll around the stage.

I got up and gave Truslow a bath, who was beginning to get irritated

After I had finished cleaning truslow I returned the final match had begun between a charzard and delcatty. delcatty was in bad condition while charzard finished delcatty with a powerful blast burn on delcatty causing it to faint and charzard was giving a contest ribbon

"That was interesting, so the first round displays your pokemon and the second round is a battle I will have to try that" street understood

"Correct, and yes it is in Johto" I stated

"How did you know I was going to ask about that" street asked surprised

"Coles" I said

"you can understand pokemon" street asked

"I grew up with a talking pokemon" I replied

I am tired I am going to sleep see you in the morning, and yes you can leave the TV on I do not mind, also Truslow is in the tub..

------------------------------------

This is my attempt at a show that would be on TV in the pokemon universe next chapter will have another battle


	6. Pirate's attack

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any related characters, ideas, or any thing else related to Pokemon.

Note; Coles and Truslow are higher level pokemon then the rest of the pokemon of there respective trainers parties, also street and LS have been hanging out and training Coles, Truslow, and Thunder before they headed out to Johto. Streets Torchic and Mime Jr. had been given to him before getting on the ferry so they are low level.

**Chapter 6**

"Street wake up something's happening" I yelled at trying to wake street up

"What's going on" street asked tiredly

"Pirates have boarded the ferry" I replied

I started to hear pounding on the door, after a few seconds the door gave way and two men in blue jeans, a white and blue striped tank top, and a blue bandana on the top of there heads were standing in the door way and they yelled

"Give us all your valuables or else we will have to get rough with you"

("Kiss my prehistoric ass") Truslow said in his own language

"Kiss my ass you stupid maggots" I replied to the pirates

"What did you call us" the first pirate said

"JINGLE BELLS" I yelled the first thing on my mind

"Truslow use ice beam" I yelled freezing the two pirates solid

"o-yeah time for you to go down, Carvanha go" a Third pirate yelled

"Truslow use giga drain now" I quickly ordered catching Carvanha as it was about to use a crunch attack.

Carvanha hit the floor after having its energy drained by a powerful grass attack

"Truslow finish it up with aerial ace" I said

Because of lack of space the Carvanha was sent flying into the pirate injuring them both.

"I'm next Crawdaunt, Golbat GO" a fourth pirate yelled

"Truslow use ice Beam on Golbat" I ordered

"Golbat dodge it and use supersonic, Crawdaunt use water gun" the fourth pirate yelled

Truslow's first ice beam missed Golbat and hit Crawdaunt in the head, and legs causing them to freeze

Golbats supersonic hit causing truslow to become confused, but before supersonic hit Truslow had fired of a second ice beam freezing gold bats wing

Golbat hit the floor being unable to fly because of its wing had Froze.

"Flamethrower now" a voice behind me yelled

The Flamethrower slammed into Golbat causing it to faint.

"YEAH now am I to late for the party" street said

"Two trainers will not be enough to defeat me" the fourth pirate stated interupting Street.

"I think he is the leader" I said

"You think, what gave it away "street said sarcastically

"If you are done let me finish you of so I can rob you and steal your pokemon"

"Truslow Giga drain on Sharpedo"

"Coles Fire blast on Crawdaunt"

Both of attacks hit the pirate's leader's pokemon hard"

"Coles used a metal claw, and then a double slash"

Coles started slashing away at Crawdaunt with slash and metal claws, after a few seconds of continual assault by Coles, Crawdaunt was unable to battle and had to be recalled

"Impossible how could I lose to wimps it must be these useless pokemon" relising his badly injured pokemon and abandon them and running off.

"Street the party has just started" I informed street

we headed into the hallway where three more pirates were standing guard by a door way street ran up to the first pirate and Slamed him I n the head with a bat, and punched the second pirate's lights out. The third pirate sent out a Beedrill and a scizor

"Torchic, Coles lets do it"

"Scizor slash Beedrill pin missile" the pirate guard yelled

as scizor came rushing at Coles fired a fire ball a the incoming scizor who was to close to doge the attack the fire ball slammed into scizor exploding devastating scizor

Beedrills pin missile was hurting torchic

"Hang on torchic" street yelled

"Finish torchic off with posin sting" the pirate guard yelled

Beedrill sung torchic causing it to faint

"Coles Flamethrower" street yelled

The flamethrower fried Beedrill

"No my bug pokemon lost" the pirate guard yelled running away

Now that the Guards where defeated the door was left unguarded but the door was locked

Street began to pull out the bat he was carrying

"Street wait" I told street drop kicking the handle opening the door

Inside the cabin where five males in black jump suits among the men was a girl who had been bound and gagged and the thugs where blindfolding her.

"That's the Girl from the contest" street said

"Fine, lets go help her, but i am not talking to any reporters if there are any" I informed street

I kicked the first of the men in the groin then I drop kicked him then I roundhouse kicked a second. Street was beating the daylights out of two others with his fists and the bat he was carrying. The remaing thugs had put the girl in a sack and were leaving

"Clockert Use poison gas"

Clockert was a pokemon that looked like a goast with a clock on a gear.

The clock pokemon filled the room with poison gas but Cole's tail flame caused the gas to explode leaving the ferry free of pirates but leaving the ferry damaged and several injured pirate

- - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

After the smoke had cleared I found street standing over the one of the thugs I had kicked into the ground and he was questioning the thug after he had successfully began to get the guy to talk I headed into the hallway and directed two armed marines to the cabin in which the fight had started and they escorted the pirates out.

I returned to the cabin in which street was punching the thug

"Are you asking him any questions" I asked street

"No it's more fun to punch the crap him" street replied

"If you tell me what I want to know I will get him to stop punching" I told the thug

"Ok I will tell you but stop hitting me" the thug replied

"Where is your base" I asked

"I will not tell you that retard" the Thug scolded

Street grabed a pipe and started to hit the Thug with it

"Ok Ok it is on a island off the coast of Cherrygrove city" the thug informed

"Is that where they took the girl and why" street barked

"yes, they said something about crystal gems" that's all I know" the thug said nervously

"O-Shit" I said

"What is going on" street asked

What type of training did they give you" I asked

"Only dark type" the thug stated

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - -- - - -- -

The next chapter will explain what the main character will explain the crystal gems


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any related characters, ideas, or any thing else related to Pokemon.

Lightningshark can talk to pokemon as well as understand there language. When the trainers talk "it will be in parentheses" and pokemon speech will be in **_bars and italicized_**. this story will not turn into Mystery Dungeon, and Lightningshark, and Street will remain the main characters.

Chapter 7

"Street help me get Sharpedo and Crawdaunt to the poke center" I asked street

"Ok I'll get Sharpedo you get Crawdaunt" street said

"Fine now let's go" I said picking up Crawdaunt

We headed to the pokemon center and got Sharpedo and Crawdaunt medical care as well as our injured pokemon

So I sat in the waiting room and talked with street.

"Before when that thug mentioned the crystal orb thing what did you mean by o-shit" street asked

"Well he got it wrong the orbs are not what they where looking for it was the elemental keys that they are surching for.The crystal orb is found inside certain individuals, but can be drawn out by the use of the orbs key" I informed street

"What do you mean drawn out" street asked

"To summon the power with in" I said

"Ok now where did you learn about that stuff" street asked confused

"Oh a very interesting book my Grandfather got me for my birthday a few years back" I told street

"How big is this book your Grandfather gave you" street asked

"Large, it's a bit of light reading" I said pulling the book out slamming it down on the table "7700 pages"

"That's light reading" Street said flabbergasted

"it is only the first volume in a 20 book set. Any way i also have the unabridged version" i said

"Great i am not asking about the unabridged version" Street said

"Another reason for my response is the legend of the crystal orbs"

Every thousand years or so dark forces threaten to take over the world.

From all the chaos that the darkness creates, a band of elemental heroes arose to end the unending waves of darkness. After the end of the last battle both the heroes and the darkness disappeared. If the darkness has been reawakened so must the orbs.

"I will re read the section again and I will let you know about what I find. One thing I have read I there is hundreds of orbs most are too faint to be notices" I said

"So that's why you never went fishing, you were to busy reading" street said

"yeah but i will try fishing agane" i said

"Street would you mind Taking a look at this poke' visor and make it work" I asked street

"I can" street said working on them "Hear we go they are now working properly"

After starting the visor and adding the data disks. The Nurse stepped out and Informed us that "Sharpedo and Crawdaunt were doing fine, just as our pokemon where in perfect health" handing us a tray with our poke balls on them.

"May we see Sharpedo and Crawdaunt" I asked the nurse

"Sure they are right this way" the nurse with a large smile on her face

"May I also see the info on the two pokemon" I asked

The nurse gave me the info disk I inserted the disk into the visor

Putting it on the devise "Welcome how I may assist you" the devise asked

"Pull up the info on Sharpedo and Crawdaunt and then pull up the info from the encyclopedia" I told the devise

"The pokemon from the external disk drive are underweight, is suffering from malnutrition and is in a very poor condition"

"Next i will improve the visors grammer" i wispered to my self As we walked over to Sharpedo and Crawdaunt.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Crawdaunt asked "_where am I _"

In a hospital, a place where you can get your injuries healed"

"_But I attacked you, we belong to the enemy before we where abandoned, and you still care for me and Sharpedo_" Crawdaunt asked rather confused

"I can not stand absent minded individuals who think pokemon are just tools to be used and thrown away when they get weak. Pokemon are not tools but living creachers and friends, pokemon and humans have got to work together to keep this world from falling apart."

"Your confusing them, keep it simple" street said interrupting me

"Would you like one of are pokemon to talk to you" I said

"_Yes I would like that you're confusing and annoying" _Sharpedo snapped

Cole's would you like to give public speaking a try" street asked Coles

"_Yo, Yo, Yo I'm Coles the Charmander, an d I thought I would give a rap a try" _Coles said starting to move the beat of a upcoming rap

" _YYYYYOOOOOOO I'm a Char- mander,_

_I was hatched from egg two years ago,_

_And raised by a kid named street,_

_Sing it Street, Street,_

_In my first battle I ran a Ratattat into the ground, and then then I destroyed a mankey._

_I may be small, and not to tall but if you under estimate me I will destroy you every time._

_What yeeeaah_

_Me and street hang out and fish every day, street falls asleep and gets hit in the head,_

_When he gets up and dose it all agen _

_Holler for a dollar B"_

"Fuck Yeah, You rock Coles" street said praising his friend

"_You take good care of your pokemon"_ Crawdaunt said happily

"ok I know Street and Coles have been best friends for years and do absolutely every thing together, but you learned that through a poke' rap" I said with a smile personally knowing the full extent of the friend ship between Street and Coles

"_Yes_" Crawdaunt said reaching into my bag and grabbing a luxury ball "_Thanks_" he said as he was absorbed into the ball

Street pulled out a poke ball and Sharpedo went into it as well

And we left the hospital

"Now what" Street asked

"Let's try the arena" I said

We headed to the arena

And we each drew a number

"I am number 7" I said

"I got a b" street said confused

"Wrong way flip it Over" I said

"I got it lets go" street said

"NUMBER 7 MAKE YOUR WAY TO THE ARENA" a voice over the loud speaker said

"Good luck" street said as I headed for the arena

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was my turn my opponent was a trainer with a treecko and a trapinch

Treecko go" my opponent yelled

"Thunder go" I yelled in response

"Treecko use pound" the kid yelled

"Thunder ember now"

As Treecko was about to slam its tail onto Thunder, Thunder used a flamethrower and finished of Trecko

"Good job you learned Flamethrower" I congragalated Thunder

"Trapinch go" my opponent yelled

Putting on my visor and activating it. I learned that the trapinch had an arena trap ability meaning I could not switch out my pokemon.

"Trapinch sand tomb" my opponent yelled

"Thunder flamethrower" I yelled in response

Thunder tried to use flamethrower but could only use ember

Thunders ember only did minimal damage but distracted trapinch causing its attack to miss.

"Trapinch use a crunch attack now" my opponent yelled

Trapinch ran towards Thunder and opened its mouth about to use a powerful bit attack as thunder relised his second flamethrower of the day focusing the entirety of the attack in Trapinch mouth sending it flying.

"Now use aerial ace "I said

Thunder hit Trapinch in mid air causing a massive amount of health.

"TRAPINCH IS UNABLE TO BATTLE LIGHTNINGSHARK IS THE WINNER" The

Announcer yelled

I walked up to my opponent and handed him two full restores" your pokemon are awesome. I would like to have another challenge agane someday."

"By the way my name is Gecki From the hoenn region" the kid told me as i left the areana

As I left I was handed an egg for my victory.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I found street asleep in the lobby with his pokemon playing on and around him as Sharpedo asleep comfortably next to its new trainer. I waited for him to wake up and after he woke up he explained he had won his match and won an egg as well.

So we headed to are new cabin and went to sleep.

The next chapter will sumited soon.


End file.
